


【普露/R18】《献祭》

by Mutaxinlan



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: aph, 普露 - Freeform, 雪兔组 - Freeform, 黑塔利亚 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutaxinlan/pseuds/Mutaxinlan
Summary: 扑克大陆537纪年，Joker神殿以渎神的罪名，开除梅花国新帝伊万·布拉金斯基的教籍，并宣布剥夺其在王室的一切世俗权力。梅花国陷入群龙无首的状态。冬季，梅花国国王伊万·布拉金斯基、王后伊丽莎白与骑士罗德里赫离开都城前往Joker殿，身披罪名，赤足冒雪，于象征Joker神权的弗里茨塔下忏悔，请求Joker的原谅。





	【普露/R18】《献祭》

**Author's Note:**

> 前文《祷告》  
> 几句话带过的副CP：奥洪  
> 扑克大陆设定，神殿Joker 普X梅花国国王露  
> 警告：PWP，半强迫、触手play，注意避雷

扑克大陆537纪年，梅花国国王伊万·布拉金斯基声称已经掌握红心国与Joker神殿暗中勾结的证据，要求身为前红心国王子的Joker基尔伯特交权退位。

同年，Joker神殿以渎神的罪名，开除伊万·布拉金斯基的教籍，并宣布剥夺其在王室的一切世俗权力。梅花国陷入群龙无首的状态。

冬季，梅花国国王伊万·布拉金斯基、王后伊丽莎白与骑士罗德里赫离开都城前往Joker殿，身披罪名，赤足冒雪，于象征Joker神权的弗里茨塔下忏悔，请求Joker的原谅。

“Joker阁下，他们已经站了三天了！”  
彼得·柯克兰跳下窗台，这个被Joker亲自选为接班人的小鬼，总让人难以相信他来自柯克兰家族——那神采飞扬的活泼举止，丝毫让人无法联想起他那温和古板的表兄，大名赫赫的黑桃国Queen，也是传说中扑克大陆有史以来法力最为高强的Queen，亚瑟·柯克兰。  
彼得扭头看向伫立在窗前的人。瞭望塔外此刻风雪缭绕，向下望去的视线不可能清晰。但这人并不在意，出神地向下注视，他着一身血麾华服，衬着铁银色的发格外奇异。矫健挺拔的身姿蕴满力量，这让他看上去不像个神圣的神职，而更像个铁血杀伐锤炼的将军。  
彼得想象得出，此刻那双烈焰般的瞳，一定盈满血腥的颜色，冷酷无情地等待着塔下、雪地中、寒风肆虐里的猎物屈服。

“Joker殿下，三天了！”彼得按捺不住，想了想还是坚持道：“让梅花国的王室全部死在这里，一定不符合Joker殿的利益，对吧？”他聪明地将建议提成了这位野心勃勃的Joker最喜欢的方式。  
“哈—？”名为基尔伯特的Joker发出一声嘶哑的嗤笑，声线懒洋洋地扬起，骄傲又戏谑。“道歉就该给本大爷拿点诚意出来。冰雪可是他们梅花国的王室标志，要是连这点苦头都吃不了，呵，”他突然放轻了声音，杀伐的眼底分明透露出温柔，“他……也就不必做这个国王了。”  
谁？彼得还没来得及追问，基尔伯特的神色骤然一变，下意识无法掩饰的紧张之后是浮现出的狐疑。无比锐利的目光从血色的眼睛里投向窗外，紧接着，他转身，疾步向塔下冲去。  
“阁下—？”彼得一脸迷茫，探头看了看，原本伫立在雪地上的三个身影里似乎有一个倒地了——那似乎是孤立在最前方的King伊万吧。

 

基尔伯特赶到塔下时，已经有诊疗师在料理昏迷的伊万了。距昏迷的男人还有几步远时，基尔伯特生生收住步伐，挑眉冷眼观察着事态。几步外，狼狈中依然展露着贵族气度的梅花国Jack罗德里赫向身为Joker的儿时挚友点头示意，同时十分自然地将Joker的另一外青梅竹马——梅花国Queen伊丽莎白小姐往怀中带了带。  
妈的你们两个也太不给伊万面子了。Joker腹诽。  
扑克大陆的王室制度是由四国鼎力局面的缔造者制定，而初始一代的缔造者恰好是四对法力高强的夫妻。但在王位的传承之中，国王身为国家政治与军事领袖所必须的统领才能，与皇后作为祭祀师所需的强大魔法能力往往很难被一对夫妻所兼具。为了保证皇室的运转，国王与皇后之间的夫妻关系逐渐仅仅成为形式而不具有实际意义。

尽管如此——基尔伯特还是腹诽——大庭广众的腻在一起，你们至少留点面子给伊万吧。

哦，他突然想起，这似乎正是自己千方百计亲手把红心国贵族，也是自己的青梅竹马的伊丽莎白，送到梅花国联姻的目的。

对，伊万。

基尔伯特按捺着上前的渴望，他其实特别想看看，伊万铂金色的发丝沾满霜雪，雪白的肤色泛出潮红，明明高大却在此刻虚弱地毫无还手之力的身躯——可以说是十分恶劣地想看了，基尔伯特难以察觉地眯了眯眼。

他攥紧手中的神杖走上去，倨傲地神色透露着张扬，随着步伐，珠红色的光芒由神杖中溢出，缓缓回绕成一个光幕，将倒在雪地中的人包围起来。这一刻，神圣的光辉凝聚在整片扑克大陆抬眼可望的天空，那是神殿Joker特有的魔法“神谕”，基尔伯特嘶哑而力量强悍的声音响彻整片大陆：  
“本大爷，神殿Joker基尔伯特，以神的使司之名义宣布——”  
“由于梅花王室虔诚的雪地忏悔，慈悲的神饶恕国王伊万·布拉金斯基渎神这一罪过，即刻恢复其教籍，暂留神殿思过。”

光幕消弭，环绕在其中的身影却消失了。基尔伯特预先知道地，回身吩咐将梅花国的Queen与Jack安置在哪里。随后，给了罗德里赫一个眼神，转身，血麾扬起，他踏入神殿。  
而Queen与Jack听从Joker殿使者的安排转身离去，般配的身影相互依偎，竟是丝毫不关心，他们的King去了哪里。

 

冷。彻骨的冷。  
啊啊……为什么呢？  
对于布拉金斯基皇室，寒冷本该是埋在骨血里的武器，而非值得畏惧的危险。  
——那为什么，还会如此寒冷呢？  
啊，对了，因为那个交易，出卖灵魂的交易。

不，应该是，为了那个约定，那个人，那个如同神祗般强大的少年呐。  
阳光泄进沙漏，风雪鼓满回忆。  
那个人啊。

“……基尔……”  
伊万紫色的眼睛毫无预兆地张开时，两人皆是一怔。届时，伊万衣衫半解，草草披在肩头的长麾披肩、大衣、外套、内衫，层层都已掩不住里面流畅的线条与光洁的肌肤，而Joker阁下极暧昧地附压在他身上，烛火簌簌燃烧着，夜幕降临后寂静的神殿，似乎正纵容着什么的发生。  
基尔伯特率先反应过来，他挑了挑眉，极力重现白日里Joker那种理所当然的倨傲神色：“本大爷在想，你的梦里都是本大爷吗？”

冰雪帝国的帝王怔了怔，如紫晶般剔透的眼睛很快浮现出一丝嘲弄，“现在的Joker阁下，已经沉迷于这种妄想了吗？”如薄雪般轻而柔软音色，淡笑的口吻。

基尔伯特抿出一份锋芒般的笑意，他附下身子，将平素冰雪凋成般不可侵犯的帝王完全压迫于自己笼罩之下，口吻强硬，确凿无比：  
“你在昏迷中喊本大爷名字，伊万。”  
基尔伯特的血眸如刑讯般，熠熠地逼视着紫眸。只是伊万怎么会退让于这种压迫，眸中光彩流转出笑意，不同于平素令人发寒的笑容，这个笑有几分冰雪消融的味道，音色也揉进一把碎雪，更加柔软微凉。  
“万尼亚在梦里，也在请求您的原谅啊，基尔……不，Joker阁下。”最后的称呼还伴着一个挑衅的微笑，而被吞下去的另一个称呼已经将基尔伯特推到了愤怒的极致——于是他的情绪绷断了。  
“唔……”在伊万下一次开口之际，血色的瞳眸迸发出炽烈的怒意，同时狠狠压下身子咬住微启的唇。  
这个吻如同Joker阁下本人，强势而狂躁，疾风骤雨般的攻势肆意勾缠着国王的唇舌。同时，手腕一转，将国王的手狠狠压过头顶，只见冰雪的光芒在国王指间稍一闪灭，便消隐无踪。  
“怎么会……”伊万紫罗兰色的眼睛此刻惊诧地缩紧，随机看到银发红眸的Joker露出得意洋洋的笑容。  
“想跟本大爷动手吗，伊万？——本大爷劝你还是打消这个念头。”凌厉的光彩在男人面容中展开，基尔伯特勾起嘴角，笑容带了一分邪恣，手沿伊万敞开的胸腹缓缓下滑，抚摸过线条完美的腰线——“你现在可是在本大爷的神殿——这代表本大爷现在对你，为所欲为。”

伊万的紫眸迅速冻结。

扑克大陆四国鼎力，四国都平等地被神赋予象征皇权的独特魔法。而神殿作为制约四国的中立点，象征着神权对王权的干涉。而Joker作为神在人前的代言，自然对各国皇室象征的神力，具有完全压制的力量。无论是黑桃国的时间、方片国的吟诵、红心国的召唤，还是梅花国的温度，在神的领地Joker殿，都将被完全压制。

察觉到伊万的僵硬，基尔伯特的微笑逐渐浮现出独裁者的愉悦，“还有，尊敬的梅花国国王，您最好不要反抗——会有惩罚。”话音未落，他手下狠狠发力，扯开了最后一道防御——腰束。  
很快侵略性的目光逡巡在宽阔的胸膛、线条优美的腰腹与白皙圆润的两条长腿之间，胯下的器官已经有了抬头之势，他牵动嘴角暧昧一笑，修长而骨节分明的手由大腿一寸寸摩挲着抚摸上去，最终握住性器撸动起来。

被粗暴套弄的伊万泄露出一声破碎的喘息，随即咬紧牙关转开了眼睛。基尔伯特冷笑着附下身，用牙齿扯开已经凌乱不堪的领口，熟悉地舔咬上白皙的颈部那条狰狞的伤口。

“嗯……！”柔软的呻吟瞬间泄露出来，基尔伯特索性轻轻啃咬起伤疤旁柔嫩的皮肤，保护过度的颈部与那一道近乎致命的致命伤让这里极为敏感，基尔伯特半粗暴半温柔的啃咬与灼热的气息无一不猛烈冲击着伊万的理智。

基尔伯特一面撩起他的情欲，另一面仍扯着他不多的衣物，很快便扫清了所有的障碍。他毫不犹豫地扳开伊万的双腿，手指直奔主题地抵住下身的穴口，血色翻涌的眼睛里恣傲与欲火正在灼烧，动作却在这时毫无预兆地停下了。  
伊万的面容顿时染尽羞愤的怒火，他强行使声线保持稳定，“Joker阁下难道硬不起来？”

“你在邀请本大爷吗，伊万？” 基尔伯特的语气在嘲笑，可神态简直是在沉思。“看看你，伊万，你想拒绝本大爷，可你没有抗拒——你没有。”他的声线暗蕴着一分遗憾，如果伊万绝不妥协的话——一个国王在神殿里攻击Joker，那毫无疑问，神殿里的那个会被触动——他还满想看看那个被用在伊万身上的……

“难道你抗拒不了本大爷？”他的血眸直视着伊万，这句的语气是毫不掩饰地嘲笑 ，堂堂一国国王抗拒不了Joker？这当然是个笑话，一定——可他分明看到，伊万眼中的坚冰簌簌破碎，浮起朦胧的雾气。

怎、怎么回事？  
在基尔伯特尚未反应的时候，伊万猛然揪住他的衣领，强硬地按下他整个身子，接着环绕住他的脖颈，将他拖入缠绵得窒息的吻。  
这个吻极其情色，基尔伯特被激发了不爽。他竟不知道伊万的吻技有这么好。那一瞬他想狠狠把伊万压在床铺上交缠亲吻，但他停顿了一瞬，就那一瞬，伊万顶膝猛地击中他的腰腹，长腿一绞，反身将身上的男人掐着脖子摁到自己身下，一面在他口中勾缠，一面急躁地撕扯着他身上过度繁复的礼服。  
唇舌分离时发出响亮的水声，伊万低头咬上男人的喉结时带来的痛觉伴随着湿润蹭到脖颈间的触觉。他不在意其他，只想拥抱进入这个人，因此他也没有看到，基尔伯特眼中骤然得逞般邪妄的笑意，直到他感受到有东西攀上他的手脚——

从神殿四角拔地而起的银色藤蔓，闪电般窜向它们认为正在袭击Joker的外来者，从四个方向紧紧缠绕上伊万的手腕脚腕，将他吊到空中，拉直躯干——紧接着，一根更加粗壮的藤蔓破空而来，明显打算一击穿破他的胸膛。  
清脆的响指声响起，藤蔓极度险峻地停在触碰到伊万的前一秒。伊万难以置信的眼神定格在基尔伯特从床铺上坐起，眼底侵略意味尽显、仰视着自己手脚被束缚、身躯被拉伸开，狼狈至极的样子。  
前一秒还纠缠着拥吻，下一秒便能如此冷静地迸发杀意——他就是这样，永远也没懂过基尔伯特。

“怎么了、国王陛下——”基尔伯特看着伊万发红的眼眶，心脏感觉被撕扯了一下，抱着臂懒洋洋的开口，“不怪本大爷，神殿防卫魔法——判定你要攻击本大爷，自动触发的。”

伊万神色一沉，突然明白过来，“你故意的……你引导我触发它们！”基尔伯特不可一世的笑了下，”既然都这样了，本大爷不可能不做更过分的了。“  
他动了动手指，几根藤蔓便开始伸进伊万本就剩不了多少的衣物里，锋利得足以轻易刺穿人类身体的藤蔓，此刻情色地触碰抚摸他的身体，同时撕扯着他的衣物，直至一丝不挂。而最为粗壮的那一根缠绕上他高高扬起的器官，刺激着前段带来一阵一阵的强烈快感。

伊万咬着牙，他感受到基尔伯特的目光徘徊在火热地逡巡在他身上——他应该感到被羞辱，被非生命的物体毫无余地侵犯——可是，每根藤蔓都是基尔伯特在操控。他能感受到基尔伯特每根手指细微的的动作操纵着藤蔓，它们都是基尔伯特。抚摸他，吻他，在他身上制造鲜红的痕迹。但是它们都不是他，他坐在那么远的地方，面露笑容看着他被这些东西玩弄——伊万忍不住尖叫了一声，发出脆弱得引人摧毁的声音。  
JOKER的血瞳中的欲望骤然加深，他一抬指尖，两根藤蔓探入伊万两腿之间，各自绕着白皙的腿根缠绕几圈，之后狠狠拉开。腰腹被抬高，伊万从这个角度可以看到基尔伯特侵略性十足的目光盯着自己被强制分开的两腿中间，羞耻感激得全身都发软。随后他愣了一下，看到最粗壮的那根藤蔓从前身探到身后，柔软的尖端舔舐穴口带来极其怪异的酥麻感。接着一寸一寸侵入自己的身体。  
“唔……！什么……放开！”  
不挣扎还好，本身藤蔓只是纠缠着国王的四肢禁锢他的行动。察觉到他的动作，无数根藤蔓变本加厉地爬上来，似乎有了人的意识，变本加厉地寻找他的敏感点。有的反复磨蹭他的大腿内侧搞得他浑身发软，有的爬到身前肆意碾压吸吮他身前的红点，还有一根盘过他的腰身又绕到身前，看着之前那根侵入后穴的藤蔓进进出出，越来越深地进犯逐渐湿软咬合着侵入者的藤蔓，凑上去剐蹭着交合处。  
全身上下被同时侵犯的感觉和丝毫无力反抗的被动让伊万开始虚浮。很少有人知道，传闻中专权强硬的梅花国帝王是个禁欲者，埋藏在这具躯体里的欲望此时却被非人类的生物悉数勾起。植物枝条的触感柔软滑腻，却毫不客气地在甬道里反复抽送着，碾压过某一点引起国王猛然拔高的呻吟。  
“嗯啊——”

基尔伯特脑子里的弦断了。  
本大爷肯定是头脑坏了才看着这该死的玩意在面前玩弄伊万——  
浸在被迫拉入的情欲中的伊万猝不及防地被藤蔓拉下，只来得及发出一声短促的惊叫，后穴里的侵入者便撤了出去——他泪意模糊的紫瞳撞进身下人近乎扭曲的凶戾眼神——紧接着，所有的藤蔓分开他的腿，牵扯着他狠狠坐下，被非生物完全润滑开拓过的后穴包裹着那人挺立的凶器吞到根部。

Joker那一瞬的表情爽到灵魂出窍，贪婪和凶狠的性张力在血瞳里肆意地烧过，向来用粗糙狂妄的外表掩盖滔天的城府谋略的他绷不住这张莽夫的面具。他驱动藤蔓在白皙得过头的躯体上留下醒目而色情的勒痕，挺胯猛地深入张合的后穴。

伊万已经不知道他发出的是怎样的声音了，那些藤蔓在基尔伯特撞进来的同时，有生命地不仅仅勒紧了他，而且操纵着他摆出最迎接的姿势，跪坐在基尔伯特的腿两侧，它们束缚着他的手脚，带着他腾空，从肩线到腿根都是献祭般敞开的角度，被侵犯到深处。  
“哈……”基尔伯特嘶哑的嗓音里尽是放肆的情欲，目光逡巡在国王健美高大的身躯被银白色的藤蔓拉成献祭自我的引诱姿势上，手捏上浑圆的臀部，重重顶入的同时伴随一个极度恶劣的笑容，“国王陛下，本大爷，作为神殿Joker,接受你的献祭。”  
伊万咬着唇，紫瞳中尽是被粗暴激起的情欲，强大的北地国王甚至从未设想过被操纵到这个地步。他当然想挣开束缚然后恶狠狠地教训这个过分嚣张的男人，但他清楚在神殿里自己的无力——而弱者可怜兮兮的挣扎毫无必要。

梅花王室血统里的暴虐强势让伊万从来不懂什么是讨饶认输，但他也从不是无谓挣扎的楞头小子。  
他是北地的王。

在被一下下狠重的顶弄中，混杂着迷乱的呻吟，伊万眼中含着被操弄的雾色，却带上了一丝强势又傲慢的笑容，他不像一个被绑上神坛无助的的献祭品，反而更像一个主人，在纵欲声色中命令对方迷恋于自己，献祭给他无上的忠诚与快感。

“嗯啊……啊……献祭吗？……”被操得发软的嗓音，情色又满足得令人喟叹：“请求您……嗯……伟大的Joker阁下，捅进来满足我？”

他抬了抬被藤蔓束缚的手腕，故作纯良又苦恼地眨了眨紫晶色的瞳，解释道：“……我本以为您表现得会比这些软绵绵的条状物好一些呢，Joker殿下。”

他满足地看着基尔伯特黑下来的脸色。  
然后，束缚着他的那些藤蔓凭空消失，基尔伯特抽出性器，将伊万摔到床铺上，分离的一刻甚至发出淫靡至极的水声。紧接着，他反身压上伊万，掰开浑圆的双腿缠在自己腰间，靠近目不转睛的盯着伊万的面容，下身毫不留情地一捅到底，被湿热的甬道包裹着直至最深处，伊万发出一声抑制不住的惊呼，腿不自觉地缠绕上身上人线条肌肉健美的腰腹。  
……好深。

基尔伯特盯着伊万一刹那失了魂的表情，挺腰毫不犹豫的撞进去，感受着这具骨架偏大却柔韧匀称的躯体的每一个反应。他在伊万体内大肆征伐着，频率越来越快，不知餍足。他感受着伊万体内的蠕动和收缩。他感到自己体内的收缩被基尔伯特毫不留情的劈开，更可恨的时候在他短暂离去的时候自己却不受控制地用层层肠壁去挽留。伊万的手无力地蹭过床单，哪怕已经没有了藤蔓的束缚，还是被基尔伯特按在头顶。  
“国王陛下，您看起来还蛮熟练啊？”基尔伯特埋头咬上他的颈线，感受着肉穴不断缩紧，深浅出入着他，血瞳中的危险光芒普通獠牙：“小时候您可是牵牵手就脸红。”想起当年北国少年亦步亦趋跟在自己身后、几句调侃就脸红的样子，基尔伯特忍不住一个顶入，换来深深浅浅的呻吟。

伊万正在被他愈发凶狠的撞击带进律动，敏感点被冲撞的快感让他浑身都蔓延着难以言喻的战栗。他抬腿勾住男人的腰际，用被操得充满情色的声音漫不经心地说：“梅花国国王侍寝一流，其中也不乏身材不错的男人。万尼亚并不——嗯啊——！！！！”  
他猛地扬起颈线尖叫，基尔伯特刚刚用牙齿狠狠咬住胸前的红点，紧接着他就被拉起来翻了身，男人从他身后握着他的腰一捅而入，威胁性的声音在他耳畔响起，“挑衅本大爷的念头，嗯？”他用粗硬的下身往深抵了抵，语气是尽力冷静都压制不住的暴躁，“伊万，你最好别后悔。”  
他抬手打了个响指。  
银白色藤蔓在空中延展生长，编织成一个优雅的镜面，镜中清晰看得到外面的景象。基尔伯特满意地收回手，捏起伊万的脸强迫他对着镜子，“看清楚，此刻在你身上的是谁。”

基尔伯特开始整根大开大合地抽插，伴随腰力让伊万被撞地向前倒去，又被腰间有力束缚的手臂拖回来，再次狠狠地侵犯没入。坚硬的阴茎几乎整根没入那紧致火热的甬道，强烈的快感让基尔柏特反复地狠狠操着伊万。  
而伊万在基尔伯特的攻击下只能发出喘息和呻吟。背后的体位带来前所未有的深入，浪潮般的快感随着火热粗大的利刃彻底贯穿后穴的动作一波波袭来，伊万感觉自己近乎被侵犯到散架，晃动的视线中他看到镜子中对方的阴茎一次次狠狠操进他的屁股，而他则因为基尔伯特的插干发出脆弱的呻吟。  
“嗯……啊……啊啊啊……基尔伯特……基尔嗯！！！”

视觉的刺激让本就因为羞耻而加强的快感再次放大，伊万被猛烈的情欲浪潮冲刷着逐渐攀上顶峰，带上哭腔口齿不清地喊着不自知的名字， 不断地收缩后穴将男人缠得更紧，终于在男人再一次狠狠地插入后完全达到了顶点。那一瞬间伊万眼前仿佛有一道白光闪过，前所未有的舒爽席卷了全身，高潮时镜子折射出他泛红脸庞喘着气的夹紧基尔伯特的样子。  
高潮中，基尔伯特扳开他的大腿，极深地耸动了几下，每一下都碾过肠道里最深的敏感点，最后低吼着射进他里面。  
“不错的服务，国王陛下。”灭顶的快感中，他听到基尔伯特嘶哑的声音浸着满足感叹。

Joker从他分开的双腿中退出，小穴失去阻塞的一瞬间流淌出白色的液体，那画面色情极了——真想让他夹着这一屁股东西回去，做梅花国高高在上的王，这感觉肯定好极了对吧——基尔伯特把不住这么想着，反手将跪在床上还没从最后一波强烈的高潮中喘息过来的国王揽进怀里，手下轻轻驱动了个小魔法清理着伊万满身的白色痕迹。  
“怎么——被本大爷操得回不过神了？”

伊万闭着眼，满心都是刚才铺天盖地般神智被碾压得近乎粉碎的快感，那感觉让他害怕，却又爽极了。他当然是骗基尔伯特的，他是梅花国有史以来最禁欲的国王，国内无人能强迫他做任何他不应允的事，而在Joker强行把他拖上床之后，他真实产生了在极乐中攀登到死亡的感受。  
随即，他被男人拥入怀中，一个炙热的吻落在他的额角。“国王陛下——伊万，你可真棒。”显而易见的恶劣的调侃行为，配上动作却温柔得不方万物。

不应该这么温柔的。  
伊万闭上眼，拒绝去看眼前耀眼的不可一世的男人。  
他能接受基尔伯特之前所做的一切，强迫的，粗暴的，征服的性。因为他们注定属于敌对两边，但他却不想看到基尔伯特的温柔。那个阳光下拿着剑，与自己十指交扣走过少不更事的，神祗般的少年——是你先放开我的手，选择了一生的决绝敌对、誓死方休的。

但基尔伯特似乎会错了意。  
他看着闭上眼睛的伊万笑了一声，附身吻上他的唇。这个突如其来的温情又缱绻的吻愈来愈深，基尔伯特靠他完美的技巧引导着伊万，缠绵挑逗至最深处。  
一吻结束。暂且无话。

伊万睁开眼睛，冰紫色眼中什么脆弱的情绪尽数冻结。他推开基尔伯特，在对方挑眉戏谑的眼神中起身下床，一件一件套上国王繁复的服装。

“去哪儿？”在他披上猩红色长麾准备迈步而去的时候，一直不冷不热注视着他的基尔伯特眯起焰色的瞳，问。

伊万换上他一贯强势的笑容，语气柔软地故作不可思议，“您是要囚禁我吗，Joker阁下？就我所知，您没这个权力。”

基尔伯特看着他，床上床下两个人？他总以为那个无情的人会一直是自己，没想到伊万还能这样。  
“作为梅花国国王，我怎会留在一个我毫无自保之力而有敌人窥伺的地方，比如这里，Joker殿。”他朝基尔伯特虚情假意地微笑，眼睛却是冰冷的，“——还是说，基尔，你能够否认我们已经走上此生为敌誓死不休的道路。”  
基尔伯特看着他，一言不发。那一刹那的沟鸿，他想起亲自为弟弟的加冕，想起孤身没入Joker殿时许下的誓言，想起自己跪在王座下宣誓永远效忠红心国之日埋葬的所有心动与理想。  
那些被埋葬了的，与少年意气的自己有关，也全都与伊万有关。  
如今的他，无关理想，无关爱恨，也无关爱情，他不可能为任何事屈挠。他只要成王。  
——是的，他和伊万之间的关系，只剩誓死不休。终将相逢于浴血沙场。  
而那些被埋葬了的旦旦誓言，属于两个少年，与如今的高位者的Joker和帝王无关。

伊万笑了，气势如同风雪鼓动。他说：“Joker,就当今晚是一场献祭。我向Joker您献祭上自我，而我的愿望是，即刻恢复我的教籍。您不会食言的，对吧？”那语气有把握而满含运筹帷幄的谋算，仿佛他们之间只剩如此。  
基尔伯特不带情绪地看着他，“没问题，这个本Joker即刻就能满足你——毕竟国王陛下的献祭令本大爷难忘。”他恶劣地补充到。  
伊万点点头，帝王冕服加身的他永远带着风霜般威压的气场，满意地微笑道：“完美的交易。”  
于是他转身离开。一阶一阶走下神殿恢弘的台阶。基尔伯特看着那抹红最终消逝在台阶边缘，如同最后的色彩被剥离春天。

基尔伯特靠在床头，华美的神殿精致宏伟得过了头，便没有一丝丝温度。他百无聊赖地把玩着自己的神杖，假意忽略心底残余的空荡。  
切。如果本大爷不用清理魔法的话，他至少也要在这里留到明早……啧，本大爷还是太善良了。

年少的誓言撕裂在截然对立的道路上。  
——而下一次相见，将是在战场。

 

——fin——


End file.
